Human in the Pridelands
by Kingdomblades101
Summary: When Makana's lion companion is kidnapped, she must seek help from the animals that live in the Pridelands.


**Chapter one - Lion-napped**

Makana took a breath of fresh air when she got off the train. Her pet, and companion, Goliath, yawned when he stepped off, shaking his mane. You see, Goliath isn't your ordinary house cat. He is a tamed lion. You heard me, LION! He loves his mistress, Makana. She found him alone on her street in South Africa, he was only a cub then. She was living alone, so she had to tame Goliath all by herself; and the results, outstanding. He responds to commands, when his name is called. He even protects her from dangerous humans and other wild animals that could be lurking around her home. He loves her like she were his mother.

But now he has a large mane and he is majestic and beautiful. She had a custom collar made just for him too. It was a silver circle with a lion printed on it in indented copper lines, and it says his name in gold lettering.

Makana and Goliath were walking the streets of a far off small town in Africa, it was near the savannahs. Everyone was looking at Makana but mostly, Goliath. Goliath kept his nose in the air as he walked side by side with his Mistress.

When they entered the hotel they would be staying at, the clerk just looked at them.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I have a room reserved for Makana Graves?"

"Ah, yes... they told me you would be coming... and with your... uh, pet..."

"His name is Goliath, and he's very special to me" When Makana said that, Goliath rubbed his head onto her arm, she scratches behind his ear in response.

"Uh-huh... Well, here is your key, enjoy your stay,"

"Thank you!"

When the elevator closed and they rode up, the clerk dialed a number on the hotel service phone.

"Yes, animal control? I have a lion that must be taken away!"

Makana laid on her hotel bed and Goliath jumped up and cuddled with her.

"This is going to be the best vacation ever! Don't you think so, Goliath?"

Goliath only licked her hand and yawned and went fast asleep.

The next day, they walked along the shops that this town had. There was even a gypsy offering a kind of drug to understand animals. Makana shook her head and chuckled. What nonsense!

Goliath started growling. "What's wrong, boy?"

She looked behind her where Goliath was growling at, there was an animal control truck and men started to burst out of the back and separated Makana from Goliath.

"What's going on?! I demand an explination!"

"Stand down miss, this animal is dangerous!" They were tazing Goliath and shot tranquilizer darts at him. He fell to the ground and they put a muzzel on him.

"Dangerous?! That's Crazy! I raised him!" They carried the lion into their truck. "Where are you going?!"

"We're putting him back in the wild, where he belongs!"

"He won't survive! Let him go!" one of them shot a dart at her and it stuck to her back and then everything went black.

When Makana came to, she smelled something burning and realized she was in a bed, covers around her. She groaned, her head hurting. Then she remembered what had happened. "GOLIATH!" She screamed and a face was in hers.

"It's okay! lay back down,"

"You... you're that gypsy that was offering some kind of-"

"Way to communicate with animals? Yes, darling, that's me. I saw the whole thing, and I'm going to help you get him back,"

"But how?"

"If you want your lion back, you must look for him... with other lions,"

"You can't be serious!"

"I am, this drink will help you communicate with all wildlife." Makana hesitantly took it.

"But, be warned... This power is permanant. I'm afraid I can't make a temparary one." Makana looks at the drink and sees Goliath's face in the drink.

"It's all I have to help him!" Makana drinks the entire glass in ten seconds.

"Now, the effects should be there in a few hours, pack what you need and be on your way."

"But wait, where do I find the lions?"

"There is a pointed rock about ten miles from here, that is where they live."

Makana nodded and packed some bread and cheese and some water. She packed it all in a backpack and walked out into the Savannah.

She was going to find Goliath, one way or another!


End file.
